De amores conflictivos y otros brebajes
by K-RO
Summary: Drarry —Hoy, he descubierto que prefiero mil veces pasar la vida discutiendo contigo, antes que hacer el amor con otro.


**Pairing: **Draco/Harry.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Advertencias: AU **[Alternative Universe] **Slash** [Relaciones ChicoXChico]

**Disclaimer: **La multimillonaria franquicia de HP pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la WB, editoriales varias y puntos intermediarios. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

—

* * *

—

**De amores conflictivos y otros brebajes**

**By K-RO**

—

—_Hoy, he descubierto que prefiero mil veces pasar __la vida discutiendo contigo, antes que hacer el amor con otro._

**~O~**

—He dicho no, Draco.

Éste levantó la afilada barbilla con arrogancia y siseó: — ¿Y?, no soy tu fiel sirviente _Potter_, como la Comadreja Pobretona o la Sabihonda de la Sangresucia.

Harry, rojo de furia hasta las orejas, contestó: —Al menos yo tengo amigos, Draco. Que es más de lo que puedes decir tú.

Se detuvieron en ese punto, ambos agitados y con idénticas caras de asombro, asustados por sus propias palabras. Draco estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban cuando se volvió a remover lentamente lo que estaba preparando. Mentiría si dijera que planeaba lastimar al moreno, o que pensara realmente que esa era la intención de éste; pero entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, era cada vez más sencillo herirse mutuamente, dando puñaladas más certeras cada vez.

Llevaban todo el día peleando. Por episodios. A veces en susurros y a veces a gritos. Luego se detenían y volvían a empezar. Hasta el momento Harry había destruido y reconstruido el comedor tres veces a base de magia pura y Draco ya llevaba en su cuenta dos calderos explotados.

Draco hizo un gesto de asco al comprobar que había arrojado demasiado tarde el polvo de cuerno de unicornio y ahora, su poción tenía una desagradable tonalidad rosa fucsia, en lugar del azul celeste que debería. La arrojó con ira por el fregadero. Ahora necesitaba salir a buscar más.

—Necesito comprar más cuerno de unicornio —Anunció, al tiempo que tomaba su varita de la mesa y se Desaparecía.

—Pero si… —Harry comenzó—. ¿Draco? ¡Draco!— Pero lo único que recibió el reclamo fue la cocina vacía.

**~O~**

Knockturn Alley lucia exactamente igual que cuando lo conoció a los doce años: mohoso, oscuro, lúgubre; con los mismos locales que, en la más absoluta ilegalidad ofrecían productos tales como armarios evanescentes, manos de gloria o el costoso y altamente restringido polvo de cuerno de unicornio.

Ese era el motivo por el que ahora caminaba por un callejón desierto y con un frío que calaba hasta el alma. También tenía que ver el hecho de no querer volver con Harry, no después de lo que se habían dicho a lo largo de toda la tarde.

"_La desventaja de amar a alguien —_Reflexionó_—, es que le das demasiado poder sobre ti mismo" _

Empuñó las manos cubiertas con guantes y apretó el paso. Ya solo quedaban dos calles. El vaho de su aliento se arremolinaba alrededor de su boca y nariz como el bufar una bestia salvaje. Y no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad, de verdad estaba furioso.

Potter podía llegar a ser tan estúpido, restregándole en la cara su par de sanguijuelas. Manada de Gryffindor santurrones. ¡Potter incluido! ¡Maldito fuera el tío!

Pateó una piedra en su camino y la observó estrellarse contra la pared, el acto pareció drenar su energía, se masajeó el puente de la nariz, suspirando. A veces era cansado convivir con Harry y sabía que él tampoco era sencillo de tratar. Sus personalidades tan desiguales chocaban con frecuencia y provocaba que tomar cualquier decisión se volviera una rencilla. Tal vez se habían embarcado demasiado pronto en esa relación, tal vez simplemente eran demasiado distintos.

Maldijo a Potter de nuevo, su ira volviendo con fuerza; él nunca se sentía inseguro y le molestaba muchísimo ese sentimiento. Draco Malfoy era un Slytherin manipulador que gustaba de tener las cosas entre las manos. Ya había tenido suficiente de su vida siendo manejada por cualquiera menos él. Rechinó los dientes al pensar que Harry quería cortarlo a su molde. Que se jodiera el Elegido.

— ¿Draco?, ¿Draco Malfoy? —Llamaron a su lado. Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo en Hogwarts, se acercaba rápidamente con una sonrisa perversa que Draco correspondió.

—Si —Contestó—, así me llaman.

Se fundieron en un apretado abrazo de bienvenida. Blaise había salido de Gran Bretaña después de la guerra, estableciéndose en Italia con su madre y su nuevo padrastro, cuando éste, un saludable y millonario sujeto de cuarenta años murió de manera inexplicable, él y su madre decidieron que era el mejor momento para regresar a su patria.

Blaise se separó del abrazo y le dedicó una larga mirada de apreciación. La sonrisa del rubio se hizo todavía más ancha. Su primera relación medianamente decente había sido con su compañero de habitación. Era una ínfula para su ego saber que su amigo todavía lo encontraba atractivo.

Coincidieron que el sombrío Knockturn Alley no era el lugar más propicio para un reencuentro, de modo que decidieron hacer a un lado los asuntos que les llevaron ahí y salir a cenar como celebración; rememorando sus viejos días de escuela, cuando se pavoneaban con la certeza que eran lo mejor de lo mejor.

Cuando, después de la cena, Zabini lo invitó a tomar una copa a su recién comprado departamento, Draco no tuvo que pensárselo demasiado; entre su ruidoso, exasperante e incivilizado novio y su elegante, Slytherin y obviamente interesado ex-amante, no había punto de comparación.

El piso de Blaise era enorme, elegantemente decorado y en una zona residencial; nada parecido a la pequeña vivienda que él compartía con Harry.

Zabini se dirigió hacia el bien surtido mueble-bar con estudiados movimientos de pura seducción. Echándole ojeadas con mal disimulado interés, entretanto, el rubio se dejó caer, un poco achispado por lo bebido durante la cena, en un amplio y cómodo sillón negro de dos plazas.

Draco tomó la copa que se le ofrecía, saboreando la fina bebida. Era consciente del coqueteo, pero le sabía tan bien sentirse deseado.

Blaise se sentó a su lado, su mano reptando desde la rodilla de Draco hacia el muslo. El rubio siguió con ojos curiosos el movimiento, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.

¿Qué se sentiría? La oscura piel de Blaise contra la suya…

_Harry sonrió de esa manera que le hacía formarse un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda: _—_ ¿Te gusta este departamento, Draco?_

Ahí, en ese mismo sillón, los dedos de su amigo desabotonando la pretina de sus pantalones.

— _¡He, Potter! ¡Que necesito un caldero del número seis!_

Su lengua…

_Harry levantó la mano desde el otro lado del pasillo: __—Hey, Malfoy._

Las caderas delgadas…

—_Eres un inútil, Potter —Draco refunfuñó, ayudándole a beber de un vial recién hecho de humeante poción pimentónica—. Mira que enfermarte en esta época del año._

Y el sabor de su…

—_Te quiero, Draco._

Malfoy levantó la mirada, solo para encontrar unos iris de color marrón. Marrones, no verdes. Que lo miraban con desmedida lujuria.

—Maldito seas, Potter.

— ¿Eh?

Suspirando, sacó su varita con un fluido movimiento.

—_Desmaius._

**~O~**

Se Apareció en el salón, que tenía todas las luces apagadas; con la costumbre que da moverte en tu propia casa, se dirigió al baño de la planta baja; abrió el agua caliente a todo lo que daba y se dio un largo y reconfortante baño.

Desapareció toda la ropa que se había llevado, incluyendo la ropa interior. Convocó una abrigada bata y con pies descalzos subió por la escalera.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo la luz de la luna se colaba un poco por entre las cortinas, distinguió una figura acostada en el lado izquierdo de la cama, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo regular.

Se deshizo de la bata y, desnudo, se acomodó debajo de las colchas, el bulto a su lado dio una respiración tan profunda y cargada que no podía pertenecer a alguien dormido, el cuerpo de Harry estaba frio y Draco podía afirmar que lo había esperado despierto, seguramente hasta había salido a buscarlo.

Le dio la espalda y se hizo un ovillo, él mismo soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

— ¿Encontraste el cuerno de unicornio? —Harry susurró, todavía de espaldas a él.

Aún cuando ambos sabían la respuesta, Draco respondió: —No.

—Iremos a comprarlo mañana temprano —Y la conversación terminó. Ninguno se movió.

Ahí estaba, lo odiaba por eso; primero Potter era un bastardo insensible tocapelotas que quería hacerlo a su modo y luego hacia esas cosas horriblemente cursis que lo dejaban boquiabierto; aunque eso significara meterse a Diagon Alley y arriesgarse a que lo vieran, lo publicaran en todos los tabloides y se manchara su impoluta reputación de San Potter.

Y probablemente discutirían de nuevo. No se disculpaban, nunca lo hacían, pero no era necesario entre ellos.

Suspirando de nuevo, acogido entre las suaves mantas de su cama, sintiendo los familiares sonidos y olores de su hogar, Draco pronto se quedó dormido.

—

—

**~Fin~**

—

**

* * *

**

—

_**Notas: **_

_*La autora se da de palmaditas a sí misma en la cabeza por un trabajo bien hecho__, luego cae vuelta polvo en el escritorio*_

_Esta historia me ha costado lo suyo; originalmente se trataba de un drabble (casi 1500 palabras después, 'el drabble-no-drabble' difícilmente podía pasar como tal) pero entonces la idea fue creciendo y mutando: soportó dos reestructuraciones totales, incontables diálogos borrados que no tenían nada que decir, convertí a Draco en una puta, a Harry en un imbécil y Blaise ni siquiera salía en una primera versión. La autora, por su parte, tuvo que superar trabajos universitarios, una gripe atroz, un montón de sueño y discusiones monumentales con la historia que le daba por hacer lo que quería y cuando no, por hacer salidas dramaqueenescas con portazo incluido. _

_Supongo que al final valió la pena._

_Yo sé que todas amamos (leemos y escribimos) esas historias románticas donde al final las diferencias se resuelven y los protagonistas se juran amor eterno. Lo que yo quería era reflejar era que, en las relaciones no se trata solamente revolcarse en la alfombra y olvidar el pleito, a veces se trata de (literal y figurativamente) dormir con el enemigo, a veces lo único que deseas es darle a tu pareja en la cabeza con algo, cualquiera que haya tenido una relación medianamente decente me dará la razón: el amor es un desastre._

_¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios? _

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_K-RO_


End file.
